Part 03: Stargate SG:10 The First Mission
by Ariston-1
Summary: For the first mission SG-10 is sent too the Alpha Site for training of the new team members, yet on Earth an assasination attempt stirs a danger when Earth's Gate is off-line.
1. Chapter 1

Stargate SG-10:  
First Mission

_Chapter: One_

Three days of orientation around the SGC and Cheyenne Mountain left Lieutenant Commander Tom Anders head spinning so much information was crammed into such little briefings it barely made sense, although he had not had a chance to go through the gate yet it was simply a matter of time before he got his chance, everyone he had spoken too said it was a rush on the first time, finally his chance came as he stood nervously at the bottom of the large metallic ramp leading too the Stargate as both of his team members joined his side.

"_Impressive isn't it Anders?"_

"_That's a word and a half Ally. So we just step through?"_

"_Something like that Probie" _Called out Lt Green.

"_Actually Tom, the best thing to do is exhale before you enter the gate. Everyone's first instinct is to breath in or hold your breath because of the illusion of water"_

"_Great!" _He said with a mocking tone. _"So where are we headed?"_

"_An orientation mission too the Alpha-Site"_

"_What's an Alpha-Site?"_ He asked.

"_Back up facility in case the SGC is hit or taken over, kind of a mini-me for the SGC Anders"_

Laughing slightly Captain Macdonald stepped onto the ramp leading to the gate as she slowly looked too her left while Anders followed her footsteps carefully, as he approached the Stargate he took a deep breath and then exhaled as for the first time he stepped into the active gate.

It was almost shock as he moments later appeared through the connecting gate into an entirely different facility yet still had an air of similarity about the layout.

"_Welcome to the Alpha-Site SG-10. Alison. Carla, a pleasure as always"_

"_Colonel Pierce, it's been a long time sir" _Said Carla.

"_And who is the nervous looking guy?"_

"_Tom Anders, where the hell am I?" _He replied quickly.

"_Welcome to P4X-650 otherwise known as the Alpha-site, we're roughly 640 light years away from Earth"_

"_You're kidding me right?"_

"_No. well since this is your first trip through the gate I assume you've only been with the SGC for a few months Anders?"_

With a smile Anders looked at the Alpha Site commander and spoke quickly.

"_No sir. Only three days"_

"_Three days?"_

Laughing slightly Captain Macdonald walked to the side of Colonel Pierce, the commander of the Alpha Site as she spoke.

"_The Commander is a fast learner Colonel. Plus the reason I brought him here was simple… his first trip should be an easy one"_

"_Ally what are you talking about?" _Called out Anders.

"_On my first trip, we ended up in the middle of a fire fight between two rival groups, it was… fun"_

No sooner had they stepped away from the gate it activated once more as an operator looked at his commanding officer.

"_It's the SGC sir"_

"_Be right back Captain"_

Quickly he walked too the nearest computer and picked up an earpiece.

"_Colonel Ben Pierce. Go ahead"_

"_Colonel, we are going to have to shut down our gate for awhile… routine maintenance you know? All teams off-world teams have been notified to divert too your location until we are back on-line"_

"_Just perfect, how many teams and how long before you're back online?"_

"_Five teams and four days Colonel"_

Anger almost erupted from the Colonel as he looked into the computer screen before him_._

"_You set up a gate maintenance when you have five teams off world? Six if you count SG-10?"_

"_These orders come from General Landry sir, I don't make them up. I just read and follow them. SGC out"_

The screen faded to static leaving a bewildered look on the faces of the Alpha Site personnel, the Colonel pulled the earpiece out and threw it across the Gateroom in anger as he looked at SG-10.

"_You know anything about this Captain?"_

"_No sir, this was supposed to be an orientation for Commander Anders, not a long term stay. Well since we are going to be here for awhile, got any rooms for let?"_

The look in her eyes made the Colonel laugh slightly as he waved over his shoulder at the nearest exit.

"_Down the hall, up a level. They are spartan, not much comforts… showers and toilets are communal. We don't get much visits out here unless you count disgraced company owners"_

Nodding softly she walked towards the huge blast doors as the rest of her team joined her at her side, slowly she turned with a smile and replied.

"_What is the rent mister landlord?"_

It was something about her he could not put his finger on, her accent was an unusual mix of English and American with a hint of Irish, her smile could melt the heart of even the most stoic of people. He had never noticed until now that her features where almost of oriental origin, perhaps some ancestor down the line a grandparent or further back. What ever her ancestry one thing was clear she was a beautiful woman who had excelled in her field faster then most since many Naval officers do not reach the rank of Captain before the age of the doors closed behind the new guests Colonel Pierce slowly walked back towards the controls of the DHD hidden behind blast proof glass as he spoke.

"_People, we're about to have a few more house guests… leave the porch light on!"_

For the next 36 hours SG Teams began to appear through the gate into the quickly over crowded outpost of the Tau'ri, it had quickly come to a point where some of the team members where sharing rooms with other team members even 'Hot Racking' as it had become known. Although the Naval officers where used to working in cramped conditions working with in the tiny outpost had pushed everyone almost too the limits. SG teams 13, 15,17 and 25 had shown up threw the Alpha Site gate pushing the team personnel to 20, along with the base's teams of 20 team members

As one of the most senior officers on the base Captain Macdonald was given the task as liaison between the SGC teams and the Alpha Site staff over the last day and a half her job had become increasingly more difficult due to the arrival of a Russian team however something her father once said to her had served her in this case. _'You can always trust a Russian to put things in perspective' _

As she sat in the control room of the Alpha Site she sipped on a hot cup of coffee as she leaned back in a chair reading reports from the other teams, the last thing she needed was for what happened next.

"_In coming wormhole!" _Sighed a technician.

"_Perfect, now who. I thought all teams where here?"_

"_Yes Ma'am. Receiving IDC. It's the Tok'Ra"_

"_What do those Assholes want now? Colonel Pierce to the Gateroom. Let them threw Sergeant"_

Slowly she picked up her coffee and walked into the Gateroom with a deep sigh as a person materialised through the gate, her jaw almost hit the floor a woman walked towards her, it was clearly the soft tone of the host as she spoke.

"_I was expecting Colonel Pierce"_

"_He erm… He will be along Ma'am. I am Captain Macdonald, SG-10"_

"_Nice to meet you. My name is Freya, host of Anise of the Tok'Ra. I am afraid I have news of an impending attack on Earth by the Lucian Alliance"_

The Captain's fists clenched as she looked at the Tok'Ra host almost searching her face for any sign of deception, she heard a lot about Anise's involvement with SG-1 in the past and it was generally known when she was around trouble was not far behind.

Five minutes later the command staff and the SG team leaders had gathered in the briefing room behind the Gateroomas the Tok'Ra began to explain the impending attack.

"… _So we believe we are looking for this man, Castus Andari he was one of the most hunted humans in the Galaxy during the Goa'uld Regime. After the fall of the Goa'uld he allied himself with the Lucian Alliance and quickly made a name for himself. We believe he wants to take over himself, but first he is willing too make a show of force"_

"_This is crazy, how do you expect us to find this guy?" _Called out Macdonald

"_If you where going to attack Earth and make a name for yourself at the same time, how would you do it Captain_?" Anise Replied.

Captain Macdonald sat back in her chair as her mind began to race.

"_The meeting? It's perfect… first take out the leaders"_

"_What meeting?" _Asked Anise.

"_A meeting between the leaders of United States, Great Britain, France, China and Russia… expected to start in three days at a secured location" _

"_That is your target. Perhaps a bomb or a sniper… I don't know"_

"_It makes sense. Thank you Anise"_

"_Anything I can do" _She said with a smile.

With a slight smile on his face as he looked at the Tok'Ra before him the Russian Team leader spoke out loud.

"_All well and good Miss, but we have one little problem"_

"_What is that?" _The host asked.

"_How do we contact the SGC with this news?"_

The room fell silent as they looked at each other in turn for any comment; with the SGC gate offline, communications between the two bases was impossible. Silently from the rear of the room a hand arose as an enlisted man spoke up nervously.

"_Forgive me for saying so sirs…"_

"_That's okay Airman, speak your mind" _Called Out Colonel Pierce.

"_Thank you sir. At last reports the Daedalus is heading back to Earth from Atlantis… she'll pass with in range of P5C-768 in 1.5 hours. If we can get a team to that planet quickly with a transmitter we can warn them of the attack so they can warn Earth"_

"_Excellent idea Airman, but with one little modification. I'll take MY team, I think they could be of help… with your permission Colonel of course"_

"_Do what you can Captain, I'll have a transmitter set up and ready to move when you are ready. If we have nothing else this briefing is closed"_

Arriving on the planet P5C-768 or Edora as it is called by the inhabitants SG-10 found a secured location to set up the transmitter. An emergency message was recorded and transmitted on a constant loop. After almost two hours of waiting in silence until finally the silence was broken by Lieutenant Green.

"_Why so eager to take this mission Alison?"_

"_What do you mean?" _She yawned.

"_Pierce said you almost jumped at the chance. Getting a little bored playing house with the Russian team?"_

"_Do you want me to shoot you now and get it over with Carla?" _She said with a smile.

"_I think I'll pass on that one"_

Finally after what seemed like days a message came threw over the teams com-channel.

"_SG-10 this is Colonel Steven Caldwell respond"_

"_Finally. Colonel beam us aboard immediately we have a serious problem. Once we are aboard resume course for Earth Maximum burn"_

"_Excuse me? Who the hell are you?"_

SG-10 and the transmitter equipment disappeared in a flash of pure white energy and moments later appeared on the Bridge of the Daedalus one of Earth's most powerful and experienced battlecruisers. Almost in a state of shock Commander Anders looked around the bridge of the cruiser as Colonel Caldwell walked towards the team.

"_I say again miss, who the hell are you to give orders on my ship?"_

"_The one with information that is vital to the security of the President of the United States… your boss I believe?"_

"_Alright, you've got five minutes. Talk!"_

The Daedalus entered hyperspace at full military thrust as she screamed towards Earth, quickly Alison told the stoic Colonel everything they had been told at the Alpha Site, his eyes widened as he looked around at his crew.

"_Alright Captain good enough, we will arrive in Earth orbit in six hours as soon as we are with in range we'll let them know. Once in orbit you and your team will beam down to the SGC with me"_

"_Yes sir"_


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate SG-10:  
First Mission  
_Chapter: Two_

_Two Weeks Later…_

The last assignment wasn't much of an off-world mission, actually the only time SG-10 spent off world was at the Alpha site and an alien planet in an attempt to contact the Daedalus, little did the team know the mission would involve one of the most personal assignments for the team leader. The mission had effected her in such a way Captain Alison Macdonald was beginning to reconsider her entire life and career with in the military.

Silently she sat in the commissary looking at the blank mission report forms before her, yet to the left of the large folder was a second peace of paper ready to sign, she was almost about to put pen to the letter to her immediate superior, General Hank Landry as a voice echoed out from behind her.

"_You may want to think a little more about it Captain"_

Her eyes turned as she looked into a metallic napkin holder in front of her, reflected in the holder was the form of a highly decorated US Airforce officer. Almost instantly she snapped to attention as the officer walked around the table and loosely saluted her out of respect, a salute she quickly responded to.

"_General I…"_

"_To be with in the SGC… it takes a great man or woman. Out of 2'000 people at a time only one will ever got as far as you as commander of an SG team"_

"_But at what cost sir…?" _She replied with a single tear.

"_You did what you had to do"_

"_What I did was cause the death of…"_

"_I know, I read your team's reports. There was nothing you could have done"_

Quickly she stood, almost pushing her chair back as she grabbed the senior officer before her by his tunic.

"_What I did was Parricide SIR!"_

"_Because of what happened to you, I will forgo the charges of assaulting a superior officer…"_

_Two Weeks Earlier…_

_(Present Day)_

Daedalus arrived in Earth orbit as the SGC and Homeworld Defence had gone to high alert as Colonel Caldwell and SG-10 beamed into the briefing room at the SGC, word had travelled fast about the audacious plan as General O'Neill joined the briefing.

"_Captain, Colonel. Tell me what you know"_

"_Well General O'Neill… this is the situation sir…"_

Quickly the Navy Captain began too explain once again what she had been told by the Tok'Ra about the impending attacks against Earth. Although the information they had was sketchy at best the targets seemed to fit the Lucian Alliance's style in attacking Earth. From Naquadria Bombs to a cloaked cargo ship crashing into Homeworld Command. Slowly the Lieutenant General looked around to General Landry and back to SG-10 as he spoke.

"_The evidence is a little thin on the ground Captain"_

"_I know sir, however this information came from Anise of the Tok'Ra. Whom I believe you know sir?"_

A slight smile crept over his lips as he looked at the Captain.

"_Tall, blonde, attractive. We've met"_

"_I read the reports sir" _She said quickly.

"_We do have one problem Captain Macdonald… the meeting is Classified beyond top secret…"_

"_What are you saying sir?" _She said slowly.

"_I don't know where the meeting is being held, it has been arranged by the British Government"_

A loud sigh ripped threw her as she looked back at her two team members who looked at her with a questioning look.

"_British Government sir? I maybe able to help with that one. I have a…possible contact that maybe able to find out where the meeting is. With your permission of course General Landry?"_

From his chair at the end of the table the General looked up and nodded as she turned back to Colonel Caldwell at her side.

"_With your permission Colonel Caldwell I would like to beam back to Daedalus, however first I need to change out of this uniform of course"_

"_Of course Captain. but your team is going with you, while SG-1 search for our possible assassin are we clear?" _Called out Landry

The room erupted with an echo of _'Yes Sir' _as Alison and her team left the briefing room.

An hour later and using the transport beam onboard the Earth cruiser, SG-10 materialised in a back alleyway in the capital Great Britain. almost moaning at the uniform he was wearing Commander Anders followed his superior and friend out of the alleyway and into the main streets of the city.

"_So why do I have to wear this? I hate dress whites"_

"_It would be difficult to get an appointment with the American Ambassador dressed otherwise" _Alison replied quickly.

"_Ambassador? how the hell do you know an Ambassador Ally?"_

"_It is a very long story Tom. one I do no wish to get into at the moment"_

It did not take long for them to reach the American Embassy however gaining an audience with the Ambassador would be difficult as far as the other team members where concerned. Nervously Captain Macdonald entered the embassy for the first time in years, however unknown to her team was her connection to this place.

Shocked at being allowed an audience with the Ambassador SG-10 had been ordered to wait in the vast library, for almost half an hour they sat in almost silence until the large double doors opened and an older well dressed man entered with a walking cane at his side. Holding her breath for a moment Captain Macdonald stood and walked towards the older man as her team joined her side.

"_May I help you?"_

"_Lieutenant Commander Tom Anders, US Navy. Lieutenant Carla Green US Airforce, this is Ambassador Jeffery Williams"_

His old green eyes looked deep into hers as if to almost hold back tears for the briefest moment until he suddenly stiffened his back and walked around the team to sit in a large leather chair behind them.

"_It's been a long time Alison, I wasn't even sure if… you where still"_

"_Alive? I have been busy" _She replied harshly.

"_I have kept upto date with your career Alison, up until last year of course. then you suddenly dropped off the radar"_

"_As I said, I have been busy sir…"_

The conversation between to two of them took Green and Anders buy surprise, it was more then clear to anyone that they had some form of history but what was that history?

"_Well all that aside, I am proud of you…"_

"_Can we cut past the shit Ambassador Williams, we are here on a matter of urgency, the British government has arranged a meeting between four other world leaders at a secured location. I need to know where"_

"_I can not do that. I can not give anyone access" _He replied quickly.

"_Mister Ambassador, this is a matter of national and international security. We are here on the authority of the Pentagon it's self"_

"_Alison I can not give you what I don't have… alright, I'll see what I can do, give me three days"_

Quickly Carla stepped forward as she replied.

"_Sir, we need the information NOW! lives are at risk here"_

"_I understand that Miss Green… I'll see what I can do. On one condition"_

Sighing deeply Alison stepped towards the Ambassador, to her team members it was almost as if she knew what he was going to say before he even said it, yet she awaited him to speak anyway.

"… _Tell me what it is that you have been doing this past year, and why you missed your mother's funeral"_

The remaining team members looked at each other quickly and then back towards the two stood before them, between the two of them they had known Captain Macdonald for almost eight years, and not once had she mentioned her parents.

"_I can not tell you what I have been doing Mister Ambassador. Nor will I tell you why I missed her funeral. It is none of your concern… after everything that has happened in the past you are still convinced that I owe you something? You do not have the RIGHT to expect anything from me… SIR!"_

"_Alison, this man is an Ambassador of the United States of Amer…"_

"_I know exactly who and what this man is Tom. This Man… sent me to boarding school for ten years because I was an and I quote 'An inconvenience to his political career' I am nothing too him but the bastard daughter of an asshole diplomat and his English secretary. What Tom, you didn't know? This person here is my father…from a young age they sent me away to an all girls school until I ran away at the age of 16. I joined the US Navy as soon as I could, I took an assumed last name and disappeared into the system once I realised what had happened to me that is. My mother wanted nothing to do with me, neither did he"_

Carla walked between the two and looked deep into Alison's eyes, something she had never seen in her friend and team member before shocked her, tears formed in her eyes.

"_So you're British?"_

"_No, I was born here… in the Embassy, American soil to an American asshole and a British whore"_

"_Stop it Alison" _Screamed the Ambassador_._

"_No, they want the truth. THIS is the truth. As for the Ambassador, you will give us the information we need… then I will have nothing to do with him. And neither will you. That is an order, understood?"_

"_Yes Ma'am… understood"_ Called out Lieutenant Green.


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate SG-10:  
First Mission

_Chapter: Three_

_Two Weeks Later…_

What happened over the last two weeks had ran threw her mind like a fast flowing river if it was not for General Landry giving her some time on leave due to personal circumstances she would have gone crazy and possibly hurt someone. Her out burst at the Embassy two week prior had lost her a lot of respect with her team members as Commander Green had said _'Her out burst should have not been in public, and was unbecoming of a Military Officer of any rank'_. Yet no one could have known the life she had led up until that moment, she was all but abandoned by her mother and father and left in a boarding school for young girls. It was as she called it '_The darkest part of her life' _then to top it all off on her first assignment as leader of an SG team, she was thrown into a world where she had to rely on the one man she had hated more then her own past, her father the one who abandoned her for his own selfish career. Yet one thing she could never have imagined was the way it all came to a head during the mission and the subsequent backfire and investigation that followed.

A single tear ran from her left eye as she slowly sat down in her chair as General Landry sat facing her, a look of deep concern on his face he spoke gently to her.

"_Alison… do you mind if I call you Alison?"_

"_No sir"_

"_I've just received word from Sec-Nav; they are still awaiting your report"_

"_I am sorry sir, I can not do this right now" _She replied threw her tears.

"_Listen to me; you have the full support of the SGC behind you on this one. Commander Anders' injuries will heal. But I am more concerned about yours"_

"_I was not injured sir"_

"_That's not what I mean miss, I'm talking about the emotional scars you're carrying around"_

Slowly she stood and paced around for a moment before she turned back to the General and spoke quietly.

"_General Landry, sir… I"_

"_We've all been their before, Military life is not easy. You know I've read your file, I know what happened to you in the past. Nevertheless, you are HERE, NOW you have to understand what an opportunity you have here. Just after you accepted this posting General O'Neill sent a request threw for you and your team to be trained and rated on the F-302s, unfortunately with this investigation pending I can not authorise the training for you or your team. SG-10 has been grounded; you could not only hurt your career but those of your team members"_

"_I did not realise that sir"_

"_Listen, the reason I am here tomorrow at 0700 hours you and your team are ordered to Washington DC, you will all give your statements to NCIS"_

A cold shiver swept threw her at the mention of the Civilian Agency, in the past, she had had dealings with the agency, and slowly she once again sat down in the chair before her as she spoke with nerves in her voice.

"_What am I authorised to tell them sir?" _

"_That is complicated; you will all be briefed by an official from Homeworld Command at 1830 hours. Now, get on with that report Alison. That is an order"_

"_Aye sir_

_Two Weeks Earlier_

_(Present Day)_

Before leaving the Embassy Lieutenant Green handed the Ambassador contact information for when he had what the team needed, quickly SG-10 made there way out of the large old building and walked the distance to a secluded alleyway, slowly Carla pulled out a small radio and spoke into it.

"_Daedalus, SG-10 ready to return"_

"_Green, Wait! Alison what the hell happened to you back there?"_

"_Not here Tom" _She barked.

"_No HERE. NOW… Ma'am!"_

The tone in his voice shocked her, she had known Tom Anders for over five years and never heard him speak in such a tone, the anger that was still within her began to boil even more as she stood almost nose to nose with the tall pilot.

"_That is Captain to you Commander. And my state of mind is nothing to do with you"_

"_Your state of mind is exactly my concern Captain, if we have to rely on you in a situation. We need to know if you are going to loose it at a moments notice, like you just did. Your outburst should have not been in public, and was unbecoming of a Military Officer of any rank, if you loose it like that again… I will personally see that you are removed from this program"_

She laughed slightly as she looked at him, his eyes where almost a flame as looked down at her.

"_You got some balls Anders I'll give you that much. You've been with the SGC for almost a week and your trying to take over MY team"_

"_That was not my intention, but you are out of control Captain. Our friendship is over… Captain"_

"_Very well Commander, if that is the way you wish it. Once this is over, I will have you transferred to another team. Green where the hell is that transport beam?"_

Almost the instant she finished speaking they disappeared in a halo of white Asguard designed, transporter energy. The walk to the bridge of the Daedalus was long and silent until finally they entered the command centre of the Battlecruiser.

"_Welcome back SG-10"_

"_Thank you Colonel…" _Green replied.

"_I assume it went well?"_

"_It is a long story sir. Needless to say the Ambassador should contact us with any information needed, hopefully"_

With a deep sigh, Caldwell stood from his command chair, walked towards the newly formed SG-10, and looked into each of their eyes in sequence as he spoke_._

"_I see, SG-10 dismissed. Captain Macdonald this way"_

"_Sir?"_

"_NOW Captain"_

The look in his eyes told her a lot about what his intentions where, although both officers where of equal rank with in their respective services she had always shown respect to any command level officer in charge of a vessel of any kind, and Colonel Caldwell seemed to be a no nonsense man. Slowly she followed him into an empty room, as the doors closed behind them the Colonel turned quickly as he spoke aloud.

"_What the hell Captain. Lieutenant Green left her radio active during your little… Conversation with Anders"_

"_I err…"_

"_Err what Captain? Now I don't know what the hell happened with the Ambassador. But I can tell you one thing, that kind of behaviour will NOT be tolerated by anyone… especially in light of recent events"_

"_Sir… I" _She replied with her head hung.

"_Landry went to bat for you and got you SG-10, despite recommendations from above about giving you your own team. Now you owe it to him and your team to get your DAMNED HEAD IN THE GAME Captain. Am I clear?"_

"_Yes… Yes sir. I apologise sir, it will never happen again sir"_

Slowly he looked at the metallic ceiling and exhaled loudly before returning his gaze back to the Captain.

"_Captain from what I have been told you are an exceptional officer, but you will have to put any and all personal problems aside if you are to survive with in the SGC. However I will have to report this to the Landry and recommend that you be grounded"_

"_Sir please. I…"_

"_Once this assignment is over, you and your team will be evaluated as an effective unit… your future is looking very shaky Captain. I suggest you think hard about if you want to be involved with the Stargate Program or not" _He said with a firm tone.

"_Aye sir. Thank you for your honesty sir"_

"_Get out of here Captain, and loose the dress whites"_

Standing to attention, she saluted the Colonel and left him standing alone, his mind raced over the conversation he had just had with the Captain and the radio conversation she had with Commander Anders, could he have handled it differently? _'No!' _He thought, he did what he had to do throughout his long career he had been in similar situations himself yet he had always kept his cool even when his body was invaded by a Goa'uld parasite in an attempt to destroy Atlantis. Now he was faced with another equally devastating task, the possibility of destroying a young woman's career after a public display that could only be called _'Stupidity'._

After leaving Caldwell she left the bridge almost in tears it was almost as if her entire life was falling apart around her due to a stupid mistake, yet as she walked threw the corridors of the Earth starship Daedalus her mind raced threw all of her decisions she had made in the last few hours, each one of them a bad mistake. _'No'_ she thought _'I will get threw this and I will somehow make it up to my team'_ Calmly she entered the ship's huge messhall and looked around, in the furthest corner was her team members Anders and Green. Picking up a small bottled water she made her way towards them and spoke softly.

"_May I join you?"_

"_You are the superior officer Captain Macdonald" _Called out Anders.

"_I want to apologise for my behaviour earlier. I was out of line. But something you should know about me… if you have a few minutes?"_

"_You have five Captain Macdonald. No more, then with or with out you we are beaming back to the SGC"_

"_Very well, I deserved that I guess"_

The look in Anders' eyes said everything she needed to know as she sat down facing her team, choosing her words carefully she twisted off the cap of the bottle and took a short sip.

"_When I graduated from flight school, I took a little trip as soon as I was able to, I went to England… I wanted too show my parents what a success I had become with out their involvement in my life. I put on dress whites and hired a car; yes I can drive a stick shift Anders…" _She said with a smile. _"When I arrived at the Embassy I saw Dad at the main entrance with a few bags packed, moments later Mom was at his side, they looked happy and married by the way…"_

"_Look Captain, are you going someplace with this? Or is it just a trip down memory lane?"_

"_Tom please allow me to continue. Thank you sir…"_

Although she was of greater rank then Tom Anders, she used a salutation he was not familiar with from a senior officer, perhaps an attempt to catch him off guard. He could not say.

"_Anyway, I took a deep breath and as I was about to open the car door I saw a young boy run out of the building and towards them both, he must have been about nine or ten years old. They had a son whom they loved and kept around while I got pushed away. I watched for a moment as they all got in the limousine and drove away. I was devastated, from that moment it was clear… everything was. I wasn't wanted so I was sent away from them both"_

"_Oh my god" _Said Carla shocked. _"So what happened? What did you do?"_

"_I cancelled my leave, went back to the ship and threw everything I had into my career. I sacrificed everything for my job, even having a family of my own because I knew could turn out like them"_

Anders knew her past was difficult for her, but to be disowned by her own parents was unthinkable especially since her father was a well-respected and powerful diplomat for the United States, softly he nodded as he replied.

"_I know how proud you are Ma'am that must have been difficult to say"_

"_You have no idea… allow me to make it up to the both of you, please"_

"_You've got a long road ahead of you Ma'am… Carla and I where talking. Once this mission is over, we want reassignment to another team. You are too unstable"_

"_Tom please, give me a chance…"_

"_You've left us with no choice Captain… I'm sorry" _Called out Carla.

Her world was crashing down around her how much worse could this assignment get for her. Finally, they beamed back to the SGC in the briefing room almost to the shock of the meeting going ahead at the time. Quickly General Landry looked up and pointed to three empty chairs, as they sat down the meeting continued.

"_So Colonel Mitchell why don't you tell SG-10 what you found out?"_

"_Yes sir. Castus Andari was spotted eight hours ago in London, we believe he is in possession of several small Naquadah bombs capable of destroying two city blocks"_

"_That's just great!" _Called out Carla.

"_That's not everything… We got a subspace message from Anise of the Tok'Ra; she believes that there is a Za'tarc currently on earth"_

"_Sir forgive me for asking, but for all those who haven't been here for years. What kind of a species is a Za'tarc and wouldn't an alien stick on Earth?"_

Daniel Jackson laughed slightly as looked at the Lieutenant Commander and replied with a sly tone in his voice.

"_Za'tarc isn't a species Anders, a Za'tarc is a being who has been mentally reprogrammed to, when exposed to a trigger, kill another being and then kill themselves. They are often used to assassinate people in places where an Ashrak would not be able to enter, such as at heavily guarded secret meetings between enemies of the Goa'uld. Someone who is going to be present at the time but is easier to reach than the target for assassination will be kidnapped, reprogrammed, then sent back to their world with no memory of the experience but upon seeing the target will lose control of themselves and kill them both"_

"_Jesus you're kidding me? It sounds like something from Jason Bourne novel"_

"_Actually it's Daniel Jackson, and you are right. Luckily the Tok'Ra and SG-1 have experience with this assassin technology…"_

"_Exactly, from now on SG-10 will work with SG-1 on this one. This has top priority people. Lets move!" _


	4. Chapter 4

Stargate SG-10:  
First Mission

_Chapter: Four_

Echoes of the meeting rang threw the minds of the newly established SG-10 team, although she had read a lot of the mission profiles and reports from the SG teams, a Za'tarc had come up at least once or twice in the many files and briefs she had read. Now the possibility of one of those assassins being on Earth right now was not a good one, the gods only knows who it could be, yet the most terrifying aspect of this was the fact that the Lucian Alliance may have access to this specific reprogramming technology. It was no secret amongst the Tau'ri and the many allies they had that the Lucian Alliance had become a formidable enemy since the downfall of the Goa'uld and the deadly Ori. Yet since the meeting with Colonel Steven Caldwell onboard, the Daedalus she knew she was skating on thin ice with hot blades, now she really had to keep her head cool and her eye on the ball or her time within the SGC would be short.

After changing from her military dress uniform into the standard SGC uniform Captain Macdonald made her way threw the SGC towards Doctor Jackson's office, as she entered her team had already assembled with the legendary SG-1 team awaiting her arrival.

"_Forgive me for being late, I have no excuse"_

"_Of course, so we'll start again, Daniel?" _Replied Colonel Mitchell.

"_From what we already know of Za'tarc technology an assassin would be difficult to spot in any circumstance. The Tok'Ra has a device capable of identifying the person in question, however with the gate still off line…"_

"_Doctor Jackson do you always talk so fast or was it something you picked up over the years?"_

"_Funny Commander… it's a long story. Anyway, what ever happens we know one thing the Za'tarc will be at the meeting, Captain Macdonald has your contact made any… well contact yet?"_

"_Not as of yet Doctor Jackson, the Ambassador is… a last resort"_

"_And her father" _Muttered Anders.

Shocked looks came from the assembled SG-1 team as they looked at the Navy Captain in sequence, with a deep sigh she looked at her old friend and new team member as she spoke aloud.

"_Yes, he is my father, but it ends at that point. It is a very long story I do not wish to speak of it again, right now. Now Colonel Mitchell forgive me for saying so sir but the issue here is not my parentage but the fact that a Lucian Alliance operative is currently on this planet with a rather large amount of deadly explosives is about to blow up five of the most important world leaders. The Za'tarc must be a fall back plan, this does not fit their M.O"_

"_You're right Captain; the Lucian Alliance would make a big deal of the attack. This is something else… Teal'c, remember a few months ago we heard rumours of a possible Goa'uld rebuilding?"_

"_Indeed Colonel Mitchell" _The stoic Jaffa replied.

"_What was his name?"_

"_I believe the name was Mabus"_

Shocked Daniel Jackson looked up from his screen as looked at Teal'c and replied slowly.

"_When was this?"_

"_I believe you where else where Daniel Jackson"_

"_Mabus, Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I am quiet sure"_

Jackson looked at his computer screen in shock as he began a keyword search threw his computer. The assembled teams walked around the desk and attempted to read what was on his screen as it came up.

_Mabus, the so called third antichrist as predicted by the 16th century author and prophet Michel de Nostredame more commonly known as Nostradamus._

Sighing deeply Doctor Jackson looked up at his friend and team leader as he spoke.

"_This is insane, yet from descriptions of the character of 'Mabus' does fit with a Goa'uld"_

"_Gentlemen we are veering off the subject here. The bomb, the world leaders?" _Called out Vala.

Smiling Vala slid onto the table in a vain attempt to catch everyone's attention, unusually quiet threw out the meeting she finally chirped in with a comment that made almost everyone laugh for a split second.

"_So Captain, your father. Is he rich?"_

"_Funny. Very funny…"_

No sooner had she replied the phone in the office rang, slowly Doctor Jackson stood and walked to the phone on the wall, as he picked up a short conversation followed, quickly he put down the receiver and spoke aloud.

"_I know you may not want anything to do with your father Captain, but he has come threw for us. We have the location of the meeting"_

"_Great!" _She mocked.

"_However you are not going to like his conditions"_

"_What conditions?" _She said with a sigh.

"_He wants you and your team as his personal security for the meeting"_

"_You've gotta be kidding me?"_

For the briefest moment, a true American accent slipped threw the cracks of the seemingly forced British accent much to the amusement of those in the room with her.

"_No. the Ambassador's request has been granted by General Landry, SG-10 will take on the role as personal guard to the Ambassador while SG-1 covers President Hayes who has been notified of this development. Gear up Alison; you will be beamed back to the UK in one hour. Ohh by the way, your DAD requested wear civilian clothing as not to stand out. I don't make up these orders I just relayed them from Landry"_

Anger began to swell within her as she was now forced to protect the person in the universe she despised, her own father, the man who abandoned her in her youth yet now for some unknown or twisted reason he wanted her to be on his personal guard. She knew that embassy staff are usually protected by private security or US Marine Corps personnel, why was she and her team requested she could not say. Yet having been ordered by her superiors she would follow the orders to the letter and protect the Ambassador to the best of her ability yet she knew one thing, this mission would either make or break her as a member of the Stargate Program.

The hour passed quickly as Captain Macdonald, Lieutenant Commander Anders and Lieutenant Green changed into civilian clothing and beamed back to a secured location near the US Embassy in the UK, the hunt for Castus Andari would be difficult yet orders where orders. Since the highly classified meeting was set up threw the ambassador's office it was clear he would be at the meeting along with the heads of state all SG-10 had to do was stick close to him and wait, yet this Za'tarc would be more difficult.

Silently SG-10 walked the short distance towards the embassy once again, although firearms where forbidden in the UK SG-10 had acquired special permission to carry two weapons. One of which was the standard US Military side arm the Beretta M-9/9mm, a 92-F model pistol, held in a holster on the left hip. The second was a weapon of different design was also being carried a small Walther P99 automatic pistol adapted with the Intar technology now used by the SGC for training SGC hopefuls, with the power set to maximum they had the added advantage of stunning a person with out leaving any serious damage to the target.

Finally, they reached the huge US Embassy, her one time home for a short while and residence of her father. After showing identification to the security staff, they entered and made their way towards the office of her father, as once more she would come face to face with the man she hated.

"_Ambassador Jeffery Williams, Captain Macdonald, Commander Anders and Lieutenant Green reporting for protection detail sir"_

"_Ahh yes Alison, come on in please. I see you have calmed down since our last encounter" _He mocked.

"_I was ordered here by my superiors sir. I will complete the orders given to the best of my ability and beyond, my name is Captain Macdonald not Alison Mister Ambassador"_

"_As you wish Captain. We will leave for the meeting in three hours; I have taken the liberty of preparing a report on the subject matter"_

Slowly he stood and walked from behind his desk with a smile as he handed her the file, every muscle in her body tensed as she took the file, resisting the urge to hit the man before her.

"_Thank you sir. Anders will you please secure this office, Green do not leave this man's side for a moment"_

"_Yes Ma'am" _They both replied.

"_Mister Ambassador, please have your head of security report to me A.S.A.P as well as all other personnel such as assistants and so on…"_

"_I'll do that right away"_

With the careful walk of an old man in what appears to a great amount of pain he walked towards his desk and called in his personal staff, moments later the large doors to his office opened as five people entered.

"_Captain Macdonald this is Andrew Lee my chief of security and his staff…" _

For the briefest moment he hesitated as he looked at the young man who entered, his face almost tensed up for a moment as he introduced the young man.

"… _And this is my assistant Ben Williams"_

For a moment she froze as everything began to fall apart around her, she knew who he was. The little boy she once saw, the brother they had chosen over her so many years ago. Graciously she nodded to each of them as she spoke quickly.

"_It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Captain Alison Macdonald from the US Navy, effective immediately myself and my team have been assigned as personal guard to the Ambassador for the duration of this meeting. Mister Lee, you will bring Commander Anders upto speed on anything he needs to know about the Ambassador's personal needs. Mister Williams, may we speak in private?"_

The young man nodded as he followed the Captain into a second room off to the left of the main office. Slowly she walked towards a chair in the far corner of the room and signalled for him to sit down; as she sat, she looked at him and smiled slightly.

"_I need to know as much as possible about the Ambassador, as his personal assistant you know him better then anyone"_

"_Of course, what do you wish to know?"_

"_A file can only tell me so much about the man…"_

"_I see, well the Ambassador as a good and decent man who would do anything for those who work for and with him. He rarely speaks of his past as if something has happened to him that he wishes to be kept quiet. Since the death of his second wife many years ago, he changed and became more with drawn. I took the post as his personal assistant shortly after, it has not been easy"_

Her thoughts ran wild as she listened to him, resisting with every fibre of her being to tell the young man before who she was and what he had done to her in the past.

"_How did his wife die?"_

"_A heart attack, when I last spoke to her she mentioned something about a girl called Amanda, I never got anything else. Shortly after her death I took the position offered by my father"_

She chocked back her emotions before replying.

"_So his is your father, as I thought. Who is Amanda?"_

"_I don't know… I asked my father but he never replied. I get the feeling she was someone important to my mother"_

"_I see"_

The meeting between the two was short yet she knew exactly who Amanda was, Amanda Anne Williams was her birth name, the name she changed to forget her past and the people who abandoned her many years ago, now it seems she was not exactly forgotten nor abandoned at least by her mother. As she re-entered the main office the Cell-Phone in her jacket pocket rang, sighing silently she picked out the phone that was connected to the Earth Vessel currently in orbit.

"_Macdonald, go ahead"_

"_Captain this is Colonel Caldwell, sensors have recorded a small amount of Naquadah in your area, it appears to be moving towards your position"_

"_Locate it"_

"_It should be entering the building with in the one minute"_

"_Understood Mac out" _

Quickly she closed the clamshell phone and drew her weapon as she walked towards the door and motioned for everyone to get into the small office.

"_Green, Lee stay with the Ambassador, Anders follow me"_

"_Yes Ma'am"_

Quickly the two officers ran out of the office and threw the corridors towards the main entrance as man in a delivery uniform entered the building; quickly Alison aimed her weapon at the man and yelled aloud.

"_YOU, Black bag… stop. Put down the package and take two steps back, I will give no further warning"_

It all happened in a flash as the man dropped the package and drew a gun and fired three rounds, a painful cry came from her side as she fired her sidearm, but the man had picked up the package and ran threw a door to his left. Almost instantly, she looked around and saw Anders with blood pouring from his left shoulder as two rounds had buried them selves into him.

"_Shit Anders!"_

"_I'm fine…"_

As she looked up three Marine officers joined her as she knelt down at his side.

"_You Corporal, take care of him"_

"_Yes Ma'am"_

Anger swelled in her as she ran towards the door, footsteps could be heard running up the metallic steps leading towards the roof.

"_Damn it, why do they always have to go up?"_

As fast as her legs could carry her, she ran up the stairs, two steps at a time. As she reached the roof she carefully opened the door with her weapon aimed in front of her, carefully she walked around the roof of the large building while keeping her weapon firmly placed in front of her. Silently she moved around until she saw the form of a man opening an electrical junction box and placed the package inside, slowly she walked towards him.

"_Stop that. You're gun toss it away NOW!"_

Slowly the man turned to face her; with a smile, he raised his left hand and replied with a firm tone.

"_You're not going to shoot me miss; if my hand comes off this trigger this planet will have a new crater. Now put down your gun…"_

"_Not a chance"_

"_I have enough Naquadah in that bomb to turn this city to ashes"_

"_And you along with it" _She said quickly.

"_I am prepared to die miss, are you?"_

Slowly he walked to his left while keeping his eyes on her as he continued.

"_Now drop the damned gun"_

Once more she took aim as he waved the detonator around mocking her, slowly she nodded and lowered her gun, holding it out to her right she dropped the weapon as she spoke.

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_My orders are clear…"_

"_Orders from whom, Andari?"_

"_Humans, you think in such two dimensional ways. I suppose I should tell you the truth, after all you will not get off this rooftop alive anyway. There is a new order coming, we will take our place as the rightful gods in this galaxy once again"_

Shock overcame her as his voice changed and his eyes glowed in the signature of the dark and twisted Goa'uld, laughing aloud he raised his hands to the sky and continued before she cut him off.

"_Spare me the super-villain riff… you're nothing but a snake in the body of a man"_

Once more, he laughed as he drew his gun and aimed it at her; with a smile, she raised her right hand and spoke aloud as she looked at him.

"_Caldwell, have you got him?"_

A voice rang out from the phone hidden in her sleeve as he looked on in shock.

"_Got him…"_

"_NO!"_

He vanished in a halo of transporter energy as she ran towards the package, pulled it out and placed her phone on top of the small box.

"_Daedalus, lock on to my phone's signal and beam it into space now!"_

"_Got it"_

Almost the instant he replied the phone and box disappeared as a small white flash popped over the planet barely visible in the clear blue sky.

"_Shit, Anders!"_

Almost exhausted from the run up the steps she picked her side arm and ran back down the steps, shocked onlookers watched her as she ran towards Anders.

"_Corporal, how is he?"_

"_He's lost a lot of blood, he took two in the chest but he'll be fine"_

"_Thank you…"_


	5. Chapter 5

Stargate SG-10:  
First Mission

_Chapter: Five_

The first mission for the new team was not going as planned; it was supposed to be an orientation of the Alpha Site not a search and arrest mission on a Lucian Alliance operative. Even so during this mission they had encountered a Goa'uld, the parasitical species presumed no longer to be a threat yet with recent intelligence it seems as if they have re-emerged and they reached Earth once again for what reason no one could be sure, also how many could now be walking the streets of this planet?

Although SG-10 where now a team member down with the shooting of Commander Anders, he was sent back to the SGC for immediate medical attention and replaced with Colonel Cameron Mitchell from SG-1, quickly he was briefed on the situation as they escorted the Ambassador and his staff out of the Embassy towards the awaiting car. Quickly the team entered the car as Alison sat next to the driver; cautiously she looked around the vehicle and nodded to the passengers behind her.

"_Alright, let's get this moving target underway. Driver pull out slowly and casually"_

"_Of course, I always do miss"_

Sighing softly she watched as the driver pulled away from the embassy and made his way threw the winding streets of the city towards a private airfield, as they exited the car for the awaiting private helicopter she kept her hand on her weapon, ready to draw at a moments notice. With a smile, she looked at the pilot and spoke softly.

"_Pilot, you are dismissed. Carla, take the seat"_

"_Captain I must protest at this, John has been my personal pilot for over ten years"_ Called out the Ambassador.

"_We do this my way sir; you can file an official complaint with my superiors later if needed. Carla, take the seat"_

"_Yes Ma'am"_

Slowly Lieutenant Green sat in the pilot's seat as Colonel Mitchell sat next to her, as they all boarded the Private Helicopter Alison looked around one last time before climbing into the last available seat, facing her father and brother.

Clearance was quickly given as the Helicopter effortlessly lifted off the ground and turned east away from the city, nerves where just about settling when the phone in Colonel Mitchell's pocket rang. Quickly he reached into his pocket and handed it to the Captain sat behind him.

"_Captain Macdonald here, go ahead"_

"_Relaying a message from the SGC Captain it reads. Scotland Yard found Castus Andari's body in a car park two hours ago. His neck was broken; SGC has sent a clean up crew to deal with the body"_

"_Are you sure it was him?"_ She asked.

"_Yes Captain, he was originally identified as a John Doe, Homeworld Command monitor all police activity in the area of this meeting now codenamed 'Babel' He was identified from a photo"_

"_Understood, our ETA at the meeting is… Carla?"_

"_ETA fifteen minutes current speed" _She replied quickly.

"_Understood Captain, Daedalus out"_

Slowly she leaned back and handed the phone to Colonel Mitchell as she spoke quietly to him.

"_Andari is dead, broken neck. Scotland Yard has his body, they are sending a cleanup crew"_

With a smile, he looked back at the Ambassador and spoke aloud as he nodded to the Captain.

"_So mister Ambassador, I've heard a lot about you in the past few years, this is your final meeting so to speak?"_

"_Yes Colonel it is, I was almost ready to retire before the British government asked me to set up this meeting, one last hoo-ha so to speak"_

"_Hear you loud and clear sir, 'must have been difficult having your long career and raising a family sir"_

Looks flew around the cabin of the aircraft as Alison almost elbowed her colleague in his back for what he had said, although he knew little about the situation that was developing around him, he looked back at the Ambassador and his assistant.

"_That is personal Colonel, and I would thank you not to bring it up again"_

"_Forgive me sir, I meant nothing by it"_

Quickly Alison spoke aloud as she looked at the Ambassador with a harsh look.

"_Perhaps we should refrain from this line of questioning and focus on the job at hand. Carla please tell me we are close?"_

"_Almost…"_

For the duration of the flight, they sat in complete silence with only the sound of the engine for noise. Finally they arrived at the classified meeting, after landing and passing threw extensive security checks they where finally admitted into the inner meeting room, as the two SG teams stood at the rear of the room as the heads of state entered threw separate doors announced by the respective bodyguards, finally the last guest entered.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, honoured guests, President of the United States. Henry Hayes"_

The US Military Officers stood and saluted as the President entered the room. Her eyes scanned the room and stopped in shock as someone stood and rose what appeared to be a Goa'uld designed palm weapon.

It was almost in slow motion as Alison drew her sidearm and aimed at the Ambassador, the heads of state dropped to the floor as the true identity of the Za'tarc was now known, as calmly as possible she walked around the large marble table and aimed her weapon at the Za'tarc who was ready to fire.

"_Put down the weapon…"_

By this time the remaining members of the personal security of the heads of state and SG teams had rushed towards there respective leaders as Alison stood facing her father.

"_Put it down NOW!"_

He struggled to speak as he aimed his weapon at her.

"_I will shoot you, put it down NOW! I will give you no further warnings"_

Quickly the heads of state and guests where rushed out of the room as Alison stood motionless with her weapon aimed at her father, her finger placed on the trigger as her hand almost shook slightly.

"_I can't… I, Alison, Amanda… do it. You have too"_

"_Fight it. You have too"_

"_I'm sorry for… everything I have done. You must do it, DO IT!"_

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she pulled the trigger, three shots rang out threw the large room as her father fired one shot, the beam past her left shoulder as he fell to the floor. Quickly she ran towards him and pulled the weapon away from his hand as he coughed up blood.

"_I'm sorry… I am proud of you"_

"_Don't, don't talk… you're gonna be okay" _She said softly.

"_I doubt it… You should know something… it was…"_

His body went limp in her arms as she looked down at his face in shock, tears began to flow free as the realisation had hit her, she had killed her own father.

The classified meeting was abandoned as the heads of state returned to there own countries. Three days later Captain Alison Macdonald sat in General Landry's office, her face was drawn threw stress it almost appeared as if the spark in her eyes had died along with her father and replaced by darkness.

"… _and President Hayes has extended his condolences to you for what you had to do Captain. He wants to give you a medal for saving his life, as do the other heads of state."_

"_Tell them too shove it where the sun don't shine sir. I don't want anything but to be left alone for awhile while I sort this all out"_

"_I'm afraid I can't do that Captain…"_

"_I don't care sir, with no due respect; I really don't give a shit!"_

Slowly he leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke.

"_Captain your insubordination will only be tolerated so far. I got a report from Colonel Caldwell about your behaviour towards your team members"_

"_I can explain that…"_

"_Not now you won't Captain, I want you to take some personal time. You will return here in two weeks"_

"_Sir I…" _She said quickly.

"_Commander Anders will survive, he required medical attention however your quick reactions in dealing with the Goa'uld saved a lot of lives Captain"_

"_Where is the Goa'uld now sir?"_

"_A safe cell at Area 51... For a Goa'uld he is uncharacteristically silent"_

Slowly she stood from her seat and walked towards the door, barely turning back she spoke softly.

"_What happens next sir?"_

"_Unclear Captain. Ohh one thing, we received word that your brother has been placed as acting US Diplomat to Great Britain in your father's place"_

"_Isn't that unusual sir?"_

"_In light of your father's working, your brother knew those assignments inside and out. Once they are completed he will give up the position"_

"_I see sir. Thank you sir."_

Slowly she walked out of the General's office, however one thing that the General had not taken into account was that she had no other place to live, with the exception of her quarters with in the SGC, however if her time at the SGC had taught her anything it was how to survive. With a half smile she made her way towards her quarters and packed a small bag, her last stop before leaving the base it's self was to check on her team members before leaving.

United States of America, Embassy.  
London, Great Britain.

After accepting the temporary post as acting Ambassador, Ben Williams made his way into his new office and sat behind the large desk bought by his late father. Memories of the last week ran threw his mind repeatedly in some attempt to find a solution to what had happened, hidden deep within his father's notes was a revelation of whom the US Naval Captain was the girl his mother mentioned on one occasion, Amanda. After reading his father's notes on the last few days he felt sick to his stomach as they mentioned what happened in her past, as the last of his new assistants left the office he reached into his brief case and pulled out a small box, with a dark smile on his face he opened the box and pulled out a small metallic ball, almost instantly the ball activated with the face of a man looking back at him.

"_Report"_

"_All is going as you have planned my lord. You may proceed when ready"_

"_Excellent, soon we will take our rightful place in this galaxy"_

Ben Williams looked into the ball as his voice changed and his eyes glowed as he spoke once more.

"_As you wish lord Mabus"_

_Two Weeks Later…_

The last assignment was not much of an off-world mission, actually, the only time SG-10 spent off world was at the Alpha site and an alien planet in an attempt to contact the Daedalus, yet little did the team know the mission would involve one of the most personal assignments for the team leader. The mission had effected her in such a way Captain Alison Macdonald was beginning to reconsider her entire life and career with in the military.

Silently she sat in the commissary looking at the blank mission report forms before her, yet to the left of the large folder was a second peace of paper ready to sign, she was almost about to put pen to the letter to her immediate superior, General Hank Landry as a voice echoed out from behind her.

"_You may want to think a little more about it Captain"_

Her eyes turned as she looked into a metallic napkin holder in front of her, reflected in the holder were the form of a highly decorated US Airforce officer. Almost instantly, she snapped to attention as the officer walked around the table and loosely saluted her out of respect, a salute she quickly responded with.

"_General I…"_

"_To be with in the SGC… it takes a great man or woman. Out of 2'000 people at a time only one will ever got as far as you as commander of an SG team"_

"_But at what cost sir…?" _She replied with a single tear.

"_You did what you had to do"_

"_What I did was cause the death of…"_

"_I know, I read your team's reports. There was nothing you could have done"_

Quickly she stood, almost pushing her chair back as she grabbed the senior officer before her by his tunic.

"_What I did was Parricide SIR!"_

"_Because of what happened to you, I will forgo the charges of assaulting a superior officer…"_

What happened over the last two weeks had ran threw her mind like a fast flowing river if it was not for General Landry giving her some time on leave due to personal circumstances she would have gone crazy and possibly hurt someone. Her out burst at the Embassy two week prior had lost her a lot of respect with her team members as Commander Green had said _'Her out burst should have not been in public, and was unbecoming of a Military Officer of any rank'_. Yet no one could have known the life she had led up until that moment, she was all but abandoned by her mother and father and left in a boarding school for young girls. It was as she called it '_The darkest part of her life' _then to top it all off on her first assignment as leader of an SG team, she was thrown into a world where she had to rely on the one man she had hated more then her own past, her father the one who abandoned her for his own selfish career. Yet one thing she could never have imagined was the way it all came to a head during the mission and the subsequent backfire and investigation that followed.

A single tear ran from her left eye as she slowly sat down in her chair as General Landry sat facing her, a look of deep concern on his face he spoke gently to her.

"_Alison… do you mind if I call you Alison?"_

"_No sir"_

"_I've just received word from Sec-Nav; they are still awaiting your report"_

"_I am sorry sir, I can not do this right now" _She replied threw her tears.

"_Listen to me; you have the full support of the SGC behind you on this one. Commander Anders' injuries will heal. But I am more concerned about yours"_

"_I was not injured sir"_

"_That's not what I mean miss, I'm talking about the emotional scars you're carrying around"_

Slowly she stood and paced around for a moment before she turned back to the General and spoke quietly.

"_General Landry, sir… I"_

"_We've all been their before, Military life is not easy. You know I've read your file, I know what happened to you in the past. Nevertheless, you are HERE, NOW you have to understand what an opportunity you have here. Just after you accepted this posting General O'Neill sent a request threw for you and your team to be trained and rated on the F-302s, unfortunately with this investigation pending I can not authorise the training for you or your team. SG-10 has been grounded; you could not only hurt your career but those of your team members"_

"_I did not realise that sir"_

"_Listen, the reason I am here tomorrow at 0700 hours you and your team are ordered to Washington DC, you will all give your statements to NCIS"_

A cold shiver swept threw her at the mention of the Civilian Agency, in the past, she had had dealings with the agency, and slowly she once again sat down in the chair before her as she spoke with nerves in her voice.

"_What am I authorised to tell them sir?" _

"_That is complicated; you will all be briefed by an official from Homeworld Command at 1830 hours. Now, get on with that report Alison. That is an order"_

"_Aye sir_

Finally after a lengthy debriefing with Homeworld Command and NCIS SG-10 returned to the SGC, it was deemed that no further action was to be taken against the team after the death of the US Ambassador, however it did not stop the guilt and nightmares she was living every time she looked in the mirror, in the darkness and in the blink of an eye she could see her father's face as he drew his last breath. However, as for her actions against her team members Alison Macdonald did suffer from a demotion to the rank of Commander, her meeting with NCIS did not go exactly as planned because of one man known to her only as Agent Gibbs.


End file.
